The Heiress of Slytherin
by VampireWitch456
Summary: Hermione Slytherin (Granger) finds out she was adopted for her own safety against the one person her friends and herself have come to trust and along with her friends discover not all is as it seems. Features Manipulative Dumbledore
1. Detention and Dreams

Chapter One ~ Detention and dreams

Hermione was with her friends in Gryffindor common room and she said "Excuse me guys I have to my non deserved detention so I'll see you in the morning okay"?

Harry and Ron looked at her and Harry said "Right good bye Mione"

Ron looked at her with sympathy and said "Be careful Mione"

Ginny looked at her best girl-friend and said "Mi *whispers* I'm going to be with Draco tonight"

Hermione smirks like a Slytherin and it is noticed by her friends and she said "I'll be careful Ginny *whispers in her ear* be careful not to draw attention try and make it seem as if you are going to the library and don't look suspicious."

Ginny whispered back "Okay Mia"

So then Hermione went to Potions classroom and knocked on the door and she heard Snape say "enter'' she went inside and Snape said "Aah Miss Granger come in sit down. Look I know you didn't make your potion explode Miss Granger"

Hermione looked at him a bit annoyed and replied "Then why did you give me detention"?

Severus looked at her and said "Because I noticed this *points to the mark on her neck* where'd you get this"?

Hermione looked worried he might know something and said "I don't know sir I woke up this morning and it was just there".

Severus sighed as he knew exactly what the mark on her neck meant and replied "I see, today's your birthday correct"?

Hermione sighed and replied "Yes it is but sir what does that have to do with my mark"?

Severus points to the mark and replied "Miss Granger this mark means you are a direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin as this is his family crest. How old are you today"?

Hermione replied "Eighteen sir"

Severus raises a brow because he knows she's lying as being a deatheater and spy he knows when a person lies.

Hermione gave in and said "Alright, alright I'm twenty five due to the time turner".

Severus chuckled at her and said "Well that's good you had me worried then because this mark will only appear on the descendants 25th birthday"

Hermione smiled and said "Professor there's something you should know the Grangers told me I was adopted when I was four and they have no idea who my birth parents are"

Severus looked at her sympathetically and replied "well this mark should be an indication as to who you truly are" "now we're going to be brewing supplies of wolvesbane and fever reducer for Madame Pomphrey and your friend Lupin"

So then they brewed the Wolvesbane potion for Remus and a fever reducer for the hospital wing and the clock chimed one o' clock and Hermione said "jinkies it's 1 am!"

Severus chuckled and said "your detention finished 4 hours ago you may go Miss Granger"

Hermione gaffered her things and replied before going out the door "Sir I'd like to brew with you again sometime"

He smiled as he's always known she was talented at potions and said "Miss Granger I'd like that but first i must discuss it with the headmaster oh by the way you look very elegant tonight"

Hermione smiled and replied "Thanks sir"

Severus said "Hermione one other thing is I've noticed over the years you're very talented at potions so therefore worthy of being a Slytherin and Salazar himself would be very proud to have brightest witch of her generation and talented at potions to be his heir"

Hermione blushed and relied "Now you're over complimenting me"

So then she went to her dorm and then got into bed (Ginny and Hermione were allowed to share a dorm room courtesy of Hogwarts herself knowing) and Ginny got back late but woke up Hermione and Ginny said "Hey how'd it go in detention"?

Hermione smiled and replied "Good actually see this mark Gin *points to her mark* well this is because I received it because I'm twenty five due to the use of my timeturner"

Ginny sees it and her eyes widened in shock at the mark and said "Mione you're a descendant of Salazar Slytherin"?

Hermione smirked and replied "Yup how was it with you and Dray"?

Ginny smiled and replied "It was very romantic actually gosh he really knows how to romance a girl"

Ginny and Hermione laughed and Hermione climbed into bed and replied "Good night Gin" She turned the light off and they went to bed and Hermione began to dream:

* * *

Hermione's dream...

_Hermione saw a man with short dark brown hair and brown eyes and he whispered to the portrait 'I'll do no harm within these walls' and the portrait opened and he went inside it whilst Hermione walked in and she saw a woman with long wavy black hair and brown eyes holding a one year old baby with long wavy black hair and brown eyes and she said to her husband "Salazar Hermione's magic's growing because she spoke in parseltongue and she has the powers over water, fire, ice, metal, wood, air and she can speak to animals and she's telepathic and telekinetic and as we discovered when I was pregnant with her that she can heal people and even bring them back to life as well as foresight it's amazing our child is very powerful though I fear for her life Dumbledork is catching onto the power serge and it scares me we have to give her up Salazar as I've foreseen she will return along with Godric's heir but her sister will be Rowena Ravenclaw's heir and she'll be friends with Helga's heir"_

_Salazar caressed his daughter's face and smiled warmly at her and said "I know Han *sighs sadly and caresses his daughter's cheek* we have to give her up, honey and it scares me because Dumbledork will be her headmaster oh well she's the true heir to this castle after all she has full claim over the school and castle as I created her heart as where Godric, Helga and Rowena created the rest plus that father will be watching over her he's already said" Hannah looked at her baby daughter and at her husband and sadly replied "then we will give her up but we need to discuss it with the family as to whom we trust our daughter's care with"_

End of Hermione's dream...

* * *

Hermione then was woken up from the dream by her alarm clock going off signalling to her it was 9am which was ok because today was Saturday and Ginny said "morning Mione".

Hermione yawned and then stretched and replied "Morning Ginny I had the weirdest dream ever I dreamt of my birth parents Gin they're Salazar Slytherin and Hannah Slytherin his wife and that I was very powerful as a child".

Hermione then realized and said "oh my god I remember Gin I was born here in Hogwarts oh my god"!

Ginny's eyes widened in shock and said "Are you serious"?

Hermione giggled and replied "Yes according to my mother Hannah I'm really very powerful I mean I have control over the elements water, fire, earth, metal, wood, ice and air as well as that I can communicate with animals and I'm telepathic as well as telekinetic and I can heal people, bring them back to life from death and seer abilities that's an awful lot of power for even me Ginny".

Ginny who was astonished by this said "Wow you're very lucky Mione"

Hermione smiled and said "I know Ginny anyways it's Saturday why don't we go to the great hall to have breakfast and then head down to the black lake sorry I'm just drawn to water plus that you have the forbidden forest too so I'm sort of connected to my powers if you know what I mean"?

Ginny smiled and replied "Yeah did you really mean you were twenty five last night"?

Hermione smirked and said "Yup I did I am twenty five due to the time turner oh gods Ginny how do we even begin telling Harry and Ron that I'm twenty five and that I'm a very powerful witch who has control over the elements and over life as well as that being a Slytherin and all the things I'm suppose to do"?

Just then a tiny basilisk snake about 1ft long said **"Mistress calm down Selene's here to calm you down". **

Hermione stroked the basilisk and replied in parseltongue **"Sorry did I wake you beautiful Selene"? **

Selene replied back in her snake language by saying **"No your parents sent me to calm you down easy mistress. *Hermione strokes her basilisk that her father gave her* I am yours by the way as my father Zen was guarding the chamber but he was unfortunately slain by your friend Harry because Tom Riddle was in control of him". **

Hermione sighed sadly and replied **"Oh I'm sorry so that's why I felt sadness when he was killed"? **

Selene sadly said **"Yes did you ever speak to my father"? **

Hermione replied back by saying **"Yes in my 2nd year I was on my way back from the library and he talked to me I stroked him but I was soon petrified as I think he was being controlled by Tom Riddle my father's heir. **

Selene replied back to Hermione by saying **"Oh okay I must go mistress back into the chamber". **

Hermione replied one last time **"Okay be safe Selene and come whenever called okay"? **

Selene said **"Yes mistress i may catch some mice as well!"**

**(A/N: The bold bits are parseltongue and the italic parts are dreams or flashbacks.)**

Once Selene said this she slithered back to the Chamber of Secrets and Ginny said "you were speaking parseltongue that was scary Mione"

Hermione sighed and replied looking at her best redheaded friend "I know but I was born with it so I can't help it and anyway Harry's a parselmouth too"

So then Ginny and Hermione got dressed and then went down to the great hall and sat down with Harry and Ron and Luna as well as Neville and Harry said "morning Ginny, Mione".

Hermione smiled she then sat down at her usual spot at the Gryffindor table and said whilst fixing herself some breakfast "Morning Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville"

Ron looked up from his plate and with a mouthful of food said "Morning Mione, Ginny"

Luna replied quietly "Morning Mione, Ginny".

Neville coped his girlfriend and said "Morning Mione, Ginny"

Ginny smiled and fixed her own breakfast and replied "Morning Harry, Ron, Luna, Neville".

Harry took a bite of his sausage and said "Sooo how'd you both sleep"?

Hermione smiled and after finishing her breakfast said "Wonderful Ginny are you coming with me to the library"?

Ginny who had also finished her breakfast said "Of course Mione"

So then Hermione and Ginny went to the "library" but Hermione told Ginny to follow her and whenever they stopped at a portrait and Hermione said in parseltongue **"I'll do no harm within these walls"**

And the portrait opened and so Hermione and Ginny went inside and her dad turned around and said "Hermione w-what are you doing here"?

Hermione feeling vulnerable at seeing her parents again said "Daddy"?

Salazar smirked and said "Come here princess"

Hermione embraced her father in a hug and said "daddy this is my best friend Ginny, Gin this is my dad"

Ginny smiled at father and daughter and said "Hi wow you aren't as evil as everyone makes you out to be"

Salazar looked at her confused and replied "what do you mean Ginny"?

Hermione sighed sadly and replied "Daddy everyone thinks you're a dark evil wizard but I never wanted to believe it though"

Salazar smiled knowing his daughter didn't believe in any of the "Hogwarts A History" where everyone was made to believe he was evil and said "Did those dreams help"?

Hermione smiled and replied "Yes definitely dad I don't feel I belong in Gryffindor anymore"

Salazar looked at her and said "Ah yes Lady Hogwarts told me Alberto sorted you into Gryffindor but according to dad you were meant to be sorted into Slytherin you as well Ginny and Harry as well"

Hannah Slytherin came into the room and smiled at her daughter and said "Ginny your uncles Gideon and Fabien Pruitt were Slytherin's"

Ginny smiled and replied "Oh nice I didn't know that"

Hermione turned to her mother and then her father and replied "But why were we sorted in Gryffindor then"?

Salazar replied "Dumbledork probably had something to do with it"

Hermione replied "Oh joy sooo what do we do"?

Hannah smirked at her daughter and replied "blood ritual for you and Ginny"

Ginny replied "isn't blood rituals permanent"?

Hermione smirked and said "It is yes dad are you sure you're ok with me and Ginny becoming sisters"?

Salazar smirked at his daughter and soon to be daughter by blood and said "Yes as a matter of fact"

Hannah smiled and said "Honey just perform the spell so we can have two daughters oh Ginny your hair will turn darker and you'll grow in height as well as have the tattoo of our family crest"

Ginny smirked and said "Nice I want to become Mione's sister"

So then Hermione and Ginny did the blood ritual and Ginny now became Ginerva Molly Slytherin Weasley and Ginny strayed from the flaming red hair traits as it grew darker to an auburn brown colour with red streaks and she grew from 5'4 to 5'6 and she also had the Slytherin tattoo.

Hermione and Ginny hugged each other and Hermione said "mum, dad I want to be in Slytherin"

We know sweetheart but we need inside information on Dumbledork.

Hermione and Ginny feels a tingly sensation in their tattoo marks and Hermione said "umm dad is there a deatheater meeting because my mark's tingling me"?

Ginny replied "mine's tingling me too"

Salazar looked curious and said "Hmm maybe you and Ginny should go to Malfoy manor then"?

Hermione smiled and replied "Yes come on Ginny lets go to Malfoy manor"

Ginny looked happy and said "Yay! then i get to see Cissy and Lucius as well as Draco"

The family all laughed and both Ginny and Hermione apparated to Malfoy Manor.


	2. Meetings and Taking Over

Chapter Two ~ Meetings and taking over

Once Hermione and Ginny landed into Malfoy manor a smirk crossed Voldemort's face as he saw the two women and Hermione smirked back and said "good morning deatheaters I'm here because of my mark" *shows her mark*

Tom Riddle smirked and said "welcome back Hermione Grace Lilith Slytherin but why is the young Weasley here"?

Hermione smirked back and said "Ginny's my sister"

Tom raised a brow and said "Blood bond i presume"?

Hermione smiled and replied "Yeah but I've always loved Ginny as a sister and plus that I and Ginny hate being Gryffindorks as Gryffindor is based upon lies"

Tom smirked and replied "then join us the both of you".

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and Ginny said "Thanks for the offer but we can't join you because we already have our marks"

Tom smiled knowing that the deatheater mark was simular to the Slytherin mark "Fine but you'll still attend the meetings"?

Hermione and Ginny smirked and Hermione said "Yes as we can get you information"

Fred decided it was time to say something and said "Mione you're sooo evil you too dear sister of ours"

Ginny smirked at her brothers and said "We know Fred sooo why did you join"?

Hermione said "he realized the importance of us deatheaters because we aren't 'dark witches and wizards' we just believe in protecting our world from exposure"

Tom smirked as he knew she wasn't brightest witch of her age for nothing and said "That's sooo true how'd you learn so fast"?

Hermione smirked and replied "I am an elemental/elder which means I have lots of power but I don't use it because I'd only use my powers when necessary"

Fred and George laughed and George said "sooo you're Slytherin's child then"?

Hermione smirked and said revealing more surprises "Yup and now Ginny is too though I am technically older than you both are Fred, George"

George smirked and said "How could you be older than us"?

Hermione said a bit excited "well I'm twenty five due to my time turner I used in my 3rd year therefore gaining a few extra years which I think is really cool because it means I can do magic outside Hogwarts"

Tom smirked knowing she was a true Slytherin said "How very sneaky of you why use a time turner in the first place"?

Hermione smirked in return and said "Well I was given it by professor McGonagall to attend my classes".

Tom smiled knowing his wife was sneaky and said "Fair enough"

Hermione and Ginny smirked and Hermione said "what happens now"?

Tom smirked in return knowing it was time for her to take over and said "Well you could take over I mean I was only filling in for you until you returned"

Hermione smiled and replied "Wow okay then in Latin the word is dux which the meaning of it is leader that's the code name i shall be using from now on and Ginny shall be known as Shadow"

Tom said "Very well then welcome dux take your rightful birthright, Shadow you shall be her second in command take your blood bonded right"

After Tom said that him and Hermione switched places and Hermione said casually "my fellow deatheaters the time has come to take back our beloved Hogwarts and to rule the wizarding world free of Dumbledork and when i do take over Hogwarts the Gryffindor house will be known as the Lion Cub house. Percy, Lucius you both will continue to spy on the ministry and get information also anyone else working in the ministry do so also we must control the ministry too because without the ministry we can't take action".

Lucius decided to speak and said "Yes my Lady it shall be done but how shall we report this to you"?

Write me letters Lucius, Percy my fellow deatheaters I want to be informed however if i am unavailable feel free to write and report to Shadow but in the mean time Shadow and I will spy on the Order and gather any information we can as Dumbledork trusts us i also know most of the Order are here on my side so we shall all continue our work to spy on the 'Light side' anyways deatheaters dismissed go continue your work but NO killing muggles!"

As soon as she said this all the deatheaters went and Hermione as well as Ginny said goodbye to Tom Riddle **(A/N: Hermione and Ginny are related to Tom Riddle because Hermione's dad is Tom Riddle's grandfather times something generations)** and then they both apparated back to the castle and whenever they were back in the family quarters Salazar said "what did he say"?

Hermione smirked and said "Well I'm their leader the Dux now and so I've taken over the deatheaters which is pretty amazing considering the fact that most of the Order of Phoenix are deatheaters which surprised even us and Ginny's my second in command known as Shadow".

Suddenly Ginny and Hermione felt their Order of Phoenix marks of a Phoenix flare to life and said "Mione Dumbledork's calling a meeting at the Order we must go".

Hermione sighed and said "Okay sis cover up your mark with a glamour charm okay like me"

Ginny/Shadow smiled "Okay sis"

So then Hermione and Ginny covered up their marks and then apparated to 12 grimmauld place and they sat down in their places and Dumbledore said "good morning fellow Order members I called this meeting to discuss any problems like if there was any deatheater attacks as Voldemort is laying low for the moment"?

Kingsley said "Albus we haven't heard any reports on deatheater activity for now so they might be planning their next move"

Albus nodded and said "Yes thank you Kingsley anything else to report"?

They all said no and then Dumbledore said "okay remember trust no one in times like this and just watch your backs. You're all dismissed".

So then the Order members went their separate ways and Hermione as well as Ginny went back to their family's quarters and once they were there Hannah their mother said "Mione is everything okay"?

Hermione smiled and said "Yeah he's totally clueless about our plan mum"

Hannah said "Okay then go back to the Gryffindork common room then and we'll see you later okay"?

Hermione said "Okay mum come on Ginny lets go see Harry and Ron".

So then Hermione and Ginny went up to the Gryffindor tower and they sat in the comfy chairs and Harry said "are you both okay you were both quiet when Dumbledore cast a meeting"?

Ginny said "Yeah we're fine Harry look we're sorry about being long in the library but we were reading very good books and then we lost track of time forgive us"?

Ron said "Course we do".

Hermione smiled and said "Anyway so what have you been up to"?

Harry said "Nothing much the usual Quidditch talk and the Order meeting"

Hermione said "Oh well anyway I have a really good destiny ahead of me which i can't achieve yet until the time is right".

Ron said "Oh right I mean do you know what your destiny is"?

Hermione smirked and said "Yup i do know what it is I just cannot tell you both right now"


	3. More Surprises and the Angel of Death

Chapter three ~ more discoveries and a Surprise visit

The next day at breakfast...

Hermione and Ginny were at the table eating their breakfast Hermione was eating cereal with a chocolate croissant and Ginny was eating the same thing and then a letter was dropped on Hermione's hands and then Ginny said Mi we have to go. I know if this is and i quote "what this is'' unquote then we're in trouble.

So then they took their things with them as well as their croissants and the letter then they went to their dorm and they sat in the comfy chairs and Hermione cracked open the seal and the letter said "_dear Dux, we are very close to taking over the ministry as there are lots of us deatheaters who work very closely to the minister and in all fairness we want to kill Dolorous Umbridge for all the torment she has caused please allow us to do so and i know Mundungus Fletcher gave one of Tom's horcruxes to Umbridge and so I ask if i can kill her and get the horcrux as well as retrieve all horcruxes so we can safely guard them. Your forever faithful servants Lucius Malfoy and Percy Weasley". _

Just then Hermione smirked and Ginny said "what are you smirking about"?

Hermione said "Well Percy wrote to me saying they are very close to taking over the ministry and Lucius as well as Percy want to kill Umbridge to get the real horcrux back as well as the others before Potter and Dumbledork do"

Ginny replied "I agree we need to kill Umbridge coz she's annoying and a foul old gargoyle".

Hermione laughed and replied "I know sis that she's annoying she's a foul evil old gargoyle".

Ginny and Hermione laughed and Ginny said "I like it!"

Hermione got out a fresh piece of parchment and an envelope and wrote: Dear Lucius Malfoy and Percy Weasley, we meaning Shadow and I agree that you should get rid of Umbridge and then you should take over the ministry as WE NEED to be in control of the ministry be careful not to get caught and keep your minds blocked at all times from your leader Dux.

So she put the parchment in the envelope then sealed the envelope with wax and her family's crest seal then asked her owl Violentra to send it off to Lucius Malfoy's office at the ministry.

Once the owl nodded at her mistress and flew off to the ministry Ginny said "Sooo i guess we should go to the lake where the others are waiting I suppose"

Hermione smiled and said "Yeah we should go see them"

As they were about to leave a voice of a woman softly said_ "__Lady Hermione, Lady Ginny beware be careful around Dumbledork ha-ha he no longer has the power over the school all of my magic is inside of you have the power of the school by birth and Ginny by the blood bond". _

Hermione smiled and said_ "Lady Hogwarts we'll be fine help watch over the students". _

_Lady Hogwarts smiled back and said "I shall Lady Hermione after all it is my duty to protect the young generations of magic" _

Ginny gasped and said "Did we just talk to Lady Hogwarts"?

Hermione smirked at her sister and said "Yup we did life's great isn't it"?

Ginny giggled and said "Oh definitely so Mia"

A man dressed in black robes and had long-short shaggy brown hair and brown eyes said "Hello Hermione, Ginerva how are you both"?

Hermione gasped knowing who it was as he was the one in her dream and said "Satan what are you doing here"?

The Angel of Death replied "Am i not allowed to see my granddaughters now"?

Hermione smiled and said "Yeah but still it's weird because I also have Merlin too by birth anyways but for Ginny Merlin and Nimue are her grandparents by blood"

The Angel of Death also known as Satan replied looking at his granddaughters "I know that because he's Salazar's father like i am your mother's father"

Ginny smirked and said "Wow we have Satan on our side wicked"!

Hermione giggled as Ginny sometimes reminded her of the Weasley twins and said "Hmm I know plus Dumbledork will go to hell anyway where umm Gryffindork is"

Satan/ the Angel of Death knew he was rotting in hell and said "yup and he's really getting tortured to death hmm might send him and Dumbledork to the torture millennium where they'll be tortured for eternity for what he has done"

Hermione and Ginny laughed at this and Satan/the Angel of death stood up and started walking out and Hermione said "Where are you going"?

Satan smirked and said "I'm going to the Black Lake to see your friends are you coming or not"?

Hermione smiled and replied "Okay come on Gin"

So the three of them went down to the Black Lake and Harry said "Mione, Ginny who's this guy"?

Hermione and Ginny try to keep a straight face but bursts out laughing and Hermione said "Harry do you seriously not know who THIS is"?

Ginny said "Mia remember he's a 'legend/myth' even in our world and the muggle world too".

Hermione smiled and said turning to her friends "Oh i know anyway Harry, guys, Luna this is Satan himself but he's umm my grandfather as well but he's my mum's dad and that I won't hide from you"

Ron said "How long have you known he was your grandfather"?

Hermione said "The night before i turned 25 i had a dream and well he told me"

Harry and Ron looked confused and Harry said "Wait what"?

Ron said "how the bloody hell can you be twenty five"?

Hermione replied "Well it's because of the time turner i used when i was in my 3rd year but since i took you with me Harry once you gained a year so you are technically eighteen as where me I've gained seven years because i used it to get to lessons attending two at the same time it's a little side-effect but hey i've always been more mature for my age"

Harry smiled and said "Wow Hermione i guess that explains why i feel more mature than i should be"

Ron and Harry looked at each other and said "Hmm we're behind you all the way anyway".

Hermione smiled and said "I hope so because our cause is very important"

Ron looked confused and said "what's that supposed to mean"?

Satan said "Hermione" he then growled lightly as a warning.

Hermione sighed and said "I have to tell them grandfather if they're going to be a part of our cause they need to know what they're getting themselves into"

Satan sighed and said "Fine tell them I'll be in hell if you need me"

He went and Harry said "Hermione explain now!"

Whilst all this was happening Neville and Luna smiled as they knew all of this already.

Hermione said "Not here follow me to the ROR"

So then they all followed Hermione and once they were in the comfy chairs Hermione said "okay do you seriously want to know why I'm acting strange"?

Harry, Ron said "Yes!"

Ginny decided to step in and said "Well it's because I'm now Ginerva Molly Weasley-Slytherin because Hermione and I made a blood bond as sisters"

Harry said "is that all or is there more to this"?

Hermione sighed and said "Well my birth name is Hermione Grace Lilith Slytherin and I'm a powerful witch I mean I have control over the elements water, fire, earth, metal, wood, ice and air as well as that I can communicate with animals and I'm telepathic as well as telekinetic and I can heal people, bring them back to life from death and seer abilities that's an awful lot of power even for me"

Luna smirked and said "I know you're a very powerful witch Hermione as I'm the Lady of the Lake after all and your grandmother through your father's side of the family and technically married to Merlin himself"

Neville decided it was his turn and said "Just like I'm your grandfather Merlin"

Hermione smirked and said "how many forms do you have grandfather"?

Neville/Merlin said "I have three there's me as me, Fawkes and then Neville Longbottom what? i had to protect you somehow and what better way than to pose as a Hogwarts student"?

Hermione replied "True that *smirks* it's rather creepy though".

Harry and Ron looked surprised and Harry said "Whoa you've been here this whole time, you were saying Mione"?

Hermione smiled and said "Oh yeah my destiny is to take over the school but I'm in charge of the deatheaters who aren't evil as my father set this order up to ensure our world was safe from people who wanted to expose our world like Dumbledork my parents hid me for my protection because I was born here in the castle so therefore Lady Hogwarts is a part of me and me mostly because my dad created her heart not Gryffindork he took the credit for something he didn't create"

Merlin/Neville said "Its true Harry, Ron and sadly Harry you are Gryffindors heir"

Harry's face sunk and he said "No way ugh I don't want to be his heir how do i not become his heir"?

Hermione smiled as she thought about an idea that popped into her head and said "well you could do what all the Potter family did for centuries and that is to become a deatheater or you could become my blood brother and become a deatheater your choice Harry"

Harry thought about this for a moment and then he nodded "Well I want to join the deatheaters but still be your brother so i choose option 2"

Hermione said with a smirk on her face "Fair enough ha this is going to be sooo fun"

They all nodded and said "We agree with you Mia"

Hermione turned towards Ron and said "Ron do you want to be a deatheater like your father and brothers as well as Fleur and Ginny"?

Ron thought about it and he then nodded "Yes i do I want to join"

Hermione had a smirk on her face and said "So be it I shall call me meeting at Riddle Manor where all the meetings are held but I'll call one tonight as i think it's the best time"

Ginny/Shadow nodded and said "I agree Mia that's the best time to call a meeting"

A/N: Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Ps: Please review i would appreciate it thanks!


	4. End to the reign of Albus Dumbledore

Chapter Four ~ Time to End this

5 months later...

Hermione and the rest of the deatheaters were preparing to ambush Dumbledork and so the golden big doors opened and everyone was shocked to find the deatheaters there and Hermione said "Students we mean you no harm we just wish to take back what is rightfully mine"

Albus Dumbledore gasped and said "Miss Granger get away from them!"

Hermione just laughed and said "With all due respect Dumbledore NO YOU STOLE THE POWER OF HOGWARTS AND TRIED TO TAKE MY MAGIC YOU..." Before she could finish the sentence Satan comes up to play and he said "Hermione language" he then turned to face Dumbledore and said "YOU WANNA TRY NOW DUMBLEDORK you old fool"?

Dumbledore evilly laughed and said "Satan What the hell an old legend"?

Hermione smirked and said "Actually I think you'll find that Satan is real *launches her magic at him* NOW"!

Once they got rid of Dumbledore's magic he was now a muggle and Kingsley took him to a crazy asylum for muggles and there Dumbledore would receive help.

Hermione went back into the great hall and sat in the head of the school's chair and said "I know I'm only meant to be eighteen but I'm twenty five and this is where I truly belong what many of you didn't know is that I am no muggleborn witch but my real name is Hermione Lilith Grace Slytherin and my destiny was to take over Hogwarts and so that is what I will do everyone here will be treated equally and there is to be NO fighting between houses also all members of Gryffindor will be known as the Lion Cub house and so your crest will stay the same and that is the only house that will be changed understand"?

They all replied yes and so Hermione said "now that's sorted you are not to fear me as there is nothing to fear now all of you go and do well in classes"

So then everyone went to classes and Salazar said "well done my dear you have fulfilled your destiny".

Hermione smirked at her father and said "I'm glad that I did luckily it's the morning because it means we finally get peace and because of school".

Salazar thought about this and he knew his daughter still had yet to graduate and said "Want me to take over whilst you do classes"?

Hermione smirked at her father and said "Yes thank you father because I have no clue what to do and plus that you've done it before".

Salazar knew it was a true fact and said "So true *hugs her* now go before you're late for class".

All the deatheaters that were not students looked at her awaiting her orders and Hermione nodded and said "Oh right deatheaters return to your normal day or whatever you would do".

So then all the deatheaters went but all those who were students stayed and went to classes and so Hermione went into potions class and there was lots of respect for Hermione now and Severus came over to her and said "well done Mia" *winks at her*

Harry came over to his sister by blood and said "ha that so felt good getting rid of Dumbledork and my sad pathetic grandfather times many generations".

Hermione nodded agreeing with what he said and said "Hmm it did feel good are you okay with me taking over Hogwarts and protecting her"?

Harry said "Of course I am if anything I'm bloody happy you are finally back home where you belong i mean".

Hermione realized her adoptive parents didn't know and said "Oh damn my adoptive parents don't know"!

Harry looked at her and said "Huh what do you mean"?

Hermione rolled her eyes and said "The Granger's don't know plus I have to bring home the heir of Ravenclaw apparently Rowena Ravenclaw's my godmother but my sister's her heir so yeah".

Severus said "You'd better go and see them i mean it's okay with me since you are headmistress".

Hermione smirked and said "Oh i intended to plus I think Dumbledork did something to them because they act really strange as if they've seen magic from somewhere but can't remember where and I'm guessing Severus that yours, Cissy's and Lucius's memories are also modified as well but I wouldn't know for sure but luckily I'm powerful enough to remove the blocks holding back my sister's magic and restore any memories with a potion".

Severus nodded in understanding and said "Okay then bring them back here to Hogwarts to the heads dorm".

Hermione said "Okay will do and anyway Lady Hogwarts and I will allow them to be here at Hogwarts".

A/N: Sorry for the late post but have been busy with things like Christmas and New Years' and well yh i also have College but i will try my best to update regularly.

Anyways...PLEASE Review!


End file.
